pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
BM/RB Mystic Items
Mystic Items are special items with powerful magical properties which can only be found from specific monsters throughout the campaign. These items are used for crafting a specific list of items unique to each that cannot be crafted without the item. 'Golden Echo' A golden echo is only found from defeating Blacksmith's Echoes; these small elemental spirits are found in ancient ruins. A Golden Echo can be used to create one of the following items: *A weapon with the Golden Magical Property (not to be confused with a weapon created using gold as a material.) Weapons with the Golden property have a +1 bonus to attack rolls; also monsters struck with a Golden Weapon often have a higher chance of dropping special loot. All percentile tables are increased by 15%. *Spiritgilded Ring; This item can also be created with a Golden Echo. This item can store a conjuration spell inside of it that can be cast every 1d4 rounds. *Spiritgilded Cloak; This item can also be created with a Golden Echo. This item grants the wearer +4 to Charisma score, and +2 to AC(Deflection). *Sun Amulet; This item can also be created with a Golden Echo. This item is used to create the Amulet of Time. Value: '40,000 Credits; 2,000 Crowns. '''Weight: '''0 lbs. 'Hellbeast Viscera This is gathered remains of a massive abyssal demon. It has many uses. *Armor of Gore can be created. Which gives the wearer a bonus to damage equal to his current bleed damage. *Ten Potions of Firebane can be created. Making the drinker immune to flame for 24 hrs. *Cutter's Bone Blade can be created. Causing bleed damage whenever it strikes. *Cloak of the Hellbeast can be created. Granting the wearer monsterous abilities. 'Mithril Echo' A mithril echo is only found from defeating Blacksmith's Echoes; these small elemental spirits are found in ancient ruins. A Mithril Echo can be used to create one of the following items: *A piece of armor with the Soulsilver magical property. The Soulsilver magical property decreases the weight of the armor by 50%, and makes the wearer immune to death effects. *Soulsilver Helmet; This item can also be created with a Mithril Echo. This item grants the wearer blindsight in 20 ft. And a +2 Misc. AC Bonus against attacks from incorporeal creatures. *Eye of Spirits; This item can also be created with a Mithril Echo. This item acts as a Mod, however it can be placed on magical and non-magical weapons. The weapon is granted the Ghosttouch Ability. *Moon Amulet; This item can also be created with a Mithril Echo. This item is used to create the Amulet of Time. Value: '40,000 Credits; 2,000 Crowns. '''Weight: '''0 lbs. 'Salite Echo A salite echo is only found from defeating Blacksmith's Echoes; these small elemental spirits are found in ancient ruins. A Salite Echo can be used to create one of the following items. *Salt Mephit Stone; This unslotted magical item boosts the holder's ability when casting necromancy spells by 2 levels. *Vial of Saline-Silver; This unslotted magical item makes the holder immune to the effects of ability damage inflicted by any source other than Black Matter. *Shard of Infused Salt; This is used to make the Chloroform Blade *Salt Diamond; This is used to make the Ring of Underentide Value: '50,000 credits; 2,500 crowns. '''Weight: '''0 lbs. 'Umbral Echo An umbral echo is only found from defeating Blacksmith's Echoes; these small elemental spirits are found in ancient ruins. An Umbral Echo can be used to create one of the following items: *A staff known as the Umbral Staff; It allows the user to see in darkness, even darkness created by a deeper darkness spell. The staff can cast darkness and blindness at will. Also; it is treated as a Quarterstaff for melee. *Umbral Orb; This item can be created with an Umbral Echo; It grants the user a +2 misc. bonus to all ability scores and acts as an ioun stone. *Bitterbreath Ring; This ring can be created with an Umbral Echo. It makes the wearer immune to Fear and Breath Attacks. Also on a successful spell cast, the target must save (DC=20) or become panicked. *Midnight Amulet; This item can also be created with an Umbral Echo. This item is used to create the Amulet of Time. Value: '60,000 Credits; 3,000 Crowns. '''Weight: '''0 lbs. 'Witchiron Echo A witchiron echo is only found from defeating Blacksmith's Echoes; these small elemental spirits are found in ancient ruins. A Witchiron Echo can be used to create one of the following items: *A weapon known as the Hag-Blade; This weapon casts Trap the Soul on a successful critical hit and has a +3 enhancement bonus. The shortsword has four gems inside of it, each one can hold a soul. For each soul trapped in the blade, successful melee attacks restore 1d4 HP to the wielder. The gems can also be removed and used for other purposes. Every 25th hour, the sword regenerates one lost gemstone. *Circlet of the Witchhunter; This helmet can be created with a Witchiron Echo. This item makes the wearer immune to 3rd level and lower spells. *Potion of Sorcery; This potion can be created with a Witchiron Echo. When drank it restores all spell slots. *Twilight Amulet; This item can also be created with a Witchiron Echo. This item is used to create the Amulet of Time. Value: '60,000 Credits; 3,000 Crowns. '''Weight: '''0 lbs. 'Duster Flux This flux has strange properties coherent to the plane of shadows. It can be used to make a vast number of special items. The recipes for this item all have a Craft (structural) DC of 65, and require 4 Shadow Aggregate Ingots, with the exception of the Excelecior Flux (see below). *'Shadowheart Armor:' The shadowheart armor is light armor with a weight of 0; it has the following properties; +6 AC (Armor), +4 AC (Enhancement); Max Dex Bonus; Unlimited; Check Penalty: None; Arcane Failure 90% (unless shadow-based illusion); Illusions are 200% Real; +12 to Stealth Checks. *'Shadowheart Scepter: '''This mace deals 4d6 points of damage instead of the normal 1d6; Except that the damage is negative energy, naturally; due to this the weapon hits against touch ac. This weapon has a +4 enhancement bonus. Creatures killed by this are revived as per the animate dead spell; the caster level is equal to the base attack bonus of the wielder. *'Shadowheart Staff: This staff is considered to be a +4 quarterstaff; At will the caster can use Shadow Evocation and Shadow Conjuration as a standard action; When casting Necromantic spells, while wielding this weapon; the caster level is doubled, but the casting time is increased from a swift action to a standard action or a standard action to a full-round action. This is supressable. *'Shadowheart Boots: '''These boots have a +20 miscellaneous bonus to stealth and increases the base speed of the wearer by 20 feet. Running, Charging, and Hustleing no longer affect stealth. *'Shadowheart Dirk: 'This +4 dagger automatically confirms all critical threats, full-attacks made with this dagger only take a standard action. Opponents struck with this dagger are lined in a black fire that only the wielder can see and a dimensional anchor effect, preventing their target from hiding from them or escaping through conjurational means. *'Shadowheart Whip: 'This +4 scorpion whip deals negative damage energy and hits against touch AC. undead hit with this must save or be subject to a ''control undead effect. *'Shadowheart Falchion: '''This +4 falchion hits against touch AC and has reach; Also it is Vorpal. Creatures struck by this are cursed as per a bestow curse ability whose caster level is equal to the base attack bonus of the wielder *'Shadowheart Crown: 'This crown was formulated by the lich-scientist who invented the Duster Flux; This crown doubles the DC of all lich-granted supernatural and spell-like abilities. Also the wearer is granted True Seeing. *'Excelcior Flux: 'By combining 5 Duster Fluxes, 5 Magni-Magi Fluxes and 5 hyper-temporal fluxes this Flux can be made. '''Value: '''190,000 Credits; 9,500 Crowns. '''Weight: '''0 lbs. 'Excelcior Flux This rare flux is used to create some of the most powerful craftable items ever known to be crafted by the greatest of craftsmen. Each has a unique recipe but one or more of these fluxes are required in addition to various other components. The DC is 40 per flux. *'Elsenrail:' This +6 scimitar has great accuracy, and grants the wearer a constant true-strike effect granting +20 to all attack rolls even made with other wielded weapons. It has a critical threat range of 10, and automatically confirms all critical threats. The scimitar itself is also enchanted with a permanent light effect however this can be supressed, when it is not supressed it shifts between red, purple, blue and green light almost constantly (once per round) Depending on the color of the light it inflicts a +2d10 energy damage, fire, electricity, cold, and genesis respectively. Additionally this weapon allows the wielder to teleport to someones side as an immediate action should they fall below 50% of their hit points. Items Required: Rustic Golden Shard. *'Glomenthal: '''This +6 scimitar hinders it's opponents greatly. Any creature struck must make a will save or become permanently blinded. The weapon itself emits a small darkness effect at all times within 5 feet of the wielder though this is suppressible, it does not affect the wielder. Also the darkness glows grey to black to brown, and depending on the color it grants a bonus on all melee damage rolls dependent on the color of the darkness, +10 +20 +15 respectively. Lastly any time Glomenthal strikes a target the wielder is restored for 2d12 hit points and the target is inflicted with 1d6 BME hours barring a fortitude save. Items Required: Tear of the Oldest Tree *'The Bone-White Staff: This +6 quarter staff has the ability to strike opponents with spheres of white-necromantic energy. it can make a melee attack against any creature within 40 feet of the wielder by firing white, ghostly spheres. Undead who are struck by this are dazed for 1 round. This staff increases the effectiveness of necromancy spells by 10 caster levels, and this bonus even has potential to bypass the maximum effect of various necromantic spells. Also this grants the wielder the bonus feat Grand Necromancy Mastery, which grants a +14 to the DC of necromancy spells. Items Required: Bone of an Ancient White Dragon *'Femur of the First Lich: '''This rod counts as a +6 mace on terms of combat-effectiveness. Spells can be stored onto it to trigger when an enemy is struck and this - counting as a ranged weapon, allows the use of the same spell multiple times by simply saving it onto the rod. While wielding this rod all spell effects are maximized as per the maximize spell meta-magic feat. Lastly, all spells cast by the wielder are considered to be necromancy spells while wielding this rod for the purpose of benefiting from feats, abilities, and other equipment. Items Required: Malac's Femur *'Tabula Comet: This +6 mace has a special design to be wielded with special physical characteristics and thus can be wielded by ones tail. The Tabula Comet grants the wielder all two-weapon fighting feats as bonus feats including Two-Weapon Fighting, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, and Greater Two-Weapon Fighting. The weapon itself is guided and thus uses wisdom in place of strength. Creatures struck with this must make a reflex save or become entangled by blue-white vines of pure energy. Also this weapon, when striking an enemy dispels an effect using the wielder's caster level as per a Dispel Magic spell however the entangling vines are not affected. Items Required: Petrified Heartwood *'Limited Moon:' This +6 huge falcata has a special design and thus can be wielded using ones tail. Also, this weapon has an additional bonus to attack rolls equal to the number of non-expended spell-slots the wielder currently has. Spells cast while wielding this weapon from the Water, Earth and Cold Sub-schools have their caster level increased by 8 and are automatically extended, enlarged, widened and heightened as per the respective meta-magic feats. Items Required: Shard of Luna *'Sphillia's Archistaff: '''This staff acts as a +6 longmace and is imbued with powerful positive energy, all damage dealt by it is as such, positive energy damage. The staff itself has a critical threat range of 10, allowing for a critical on 10-20; While wielding this staff the wielder is constantly under the effects of Undeath's Eternal Foe. Also, Conjuration (healing) spells cast by the wielder have their caster level increased by 10, and this also allows potential for each spell to bypass it's normal maximum die. Items Required: Sphillia's Hairpin *'Venus Gospel: This powerful +6 long spear is guided and grants the wielder a +1 to damage rolls for each expended spell slot. The spear itself never misses, and even on a natural one it is considered to meet the opponent's AC. Also, Critical hits always confirm. All damage is doubled against outsiders. The spear itself inflicts an additional +1d12 sonic damage for each four levels of the wielder. Items Required: Harvest Sphere *Desperado (ash) Items Required: Top Secret MLTH Research *Foulfang (ash) Items Required: Tooth of a Shadow Dragon *Capricorn (farore) Items Required: Phial of Natural Seawater *Mother's Lament (farore) Items Required: Mother's Memento *Death Sentence (Vikta) Items Required: Villains Penance *Ragnarok Pistol (Vikta) Items Required: True Lover's Blood *Salamander's Rod (Azura) Items Required: Salamander Materia *Netherwing Staff (Azura) Items Required: Nethernimbus' Heart *Earth Clip (Ran) Items Required: Sample of the Purest Soil *Star Clip (Ran) Items Required: Liquid Starlight *Sussurro (Kaj) Items Required: Voice of the Wind *Suono Del Mare (Kaj) Items Required: Voice of the Sea 'Value: '''Pricless. '''Weight: '''0 lbs. 'Magni-Magi Flux This flux originated from the deeds of a dwarven scientist from Mechanus; This powerful item is used to make various items by combining it with two branded steel ingots and two abyssal steel ingots; The DC for each of these items is 65 Craft (structural); though a strong ethric background reduces the DC to 45. This item has also been used to create Tarot Programs by a scientist in Vestibule they will be listed first, though the formulae must also be known. *'The Time Machine of Corruption:' This powerful tarot program can be activated to force the last five turns to be retaken; Only those you inform of this are able to change their actions. *'The Trio of Tesseracts: '''This tarot program signals the launch of three rocket-propelled missiles that arrive at their target after one round; inflicting 20d10 damage per missile. *'The Deuce of Mobius Strips: Using this tarot program summons into existance two native outsiders to defend the user. *'Terra: '''This tarot program uses space lasers to reform all terrain within view to your liking, as per a series of move earth type spells, except that foliage and hydration can be altered, conjured, and rearranged. *'The Resurrected Planetologist: 'This tarot program conjures into being a small satellite made up of a sphere of no more than 100 tons of mass; 75% of this is rock and/or ice, but the rest of the make-up is imputed into the program at the time of use. Only materials which the user has a vast knowledge of the chemical make up of can be used. At least one month of study of the material must be made in order to use it. Otherwise a DC 90 Know-Nature Check is required per unknown material. This satellite is suspended much like an earth mote. *'The Scion of Research: 'When this tarot program is used; for one hour, the user gains +45 apparent ranks to all knowledge and crafting skills. Though the aftermath of this usually proves to cause the user to become unconscious for 1 week. Other tarot programs exist though the vast amount of them are unknown. Also, Vehicles can be made using this technology. *'Neffertiti O-11: 'This warmachine is a powerful mechsuit and some of it's notable attacks are the Pharaoh Bolt and the Pyramid Thundering Riddle; It has 2300 HP; 10 Hardness, 10 AC; and construct traits. Crafting this with the magni-magi flux requires a significant amount of gold ingots (aprox. 300); Though the DC is 65 Craft (Mechanical) and 40 Craft (Structural) Typical items that are made with this flux follow: *'Magni-Magi Cable: 'This necklace doubles the caster-level of electricity and EMP based spells. While this increases the casting time from swift to standard; and from standard to full-round; the effect is supressable. *'Astral Cannon: 'This +4 singularity rifle requires no ammunition; however whenever a creature is struck by it they are entitled to a fortitude save or their very soul gets torn asunder; on a failed save the damage is duodecupled, though if they succeed it is halved. Only one shot may be made per round, though extra shots are granted by haste and other effects. *'Necromech Moltov: 'This bomb can be thrown to inflict 40d8 negative energy damage in a 30-foot area. Anyone who survives is cursed with 2d12 hours of BME, and anything that dies is animated under the throwers control. *'Magni-Magi Sword: 'This +4 aether sword can hold six mods simultaneously, and may hold up to four materia. Intelligence is always determined instead of strength or dexterity when calculating the attack and damage with this sword. Critical hits automatically confirm. *'Homunculi Armament: 'This +4 organic weapon is transformative and can hold any shape, or even control itself in battle. It is somewhat intelligent, about equal to an animal. Any metal or other material pressed against it is absorbed giving the weapon the properties of the material absorbed for 1 hour. When used to parry an attack it has a chance of absorbing the weapon or shield it strikes. *'Excelcior Flux: '''By combining 5 Duster Fluxes, 5 Magni-Magi Fluxes and 5 hyper-temporal fluxes this Flux can be made. '''Value: '''760,000 Credits. '''Weight: '''0 lbs. '''Special: Highly Reactive!!